bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kagerōza Inaba
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Zmodyfikowana DuszaAnime Bleach; Odcinek 336 | płeć = Mężczyzna | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii | poprzedni zawód = Żołnierz siódmej rangi 12. Oddziału | bazy operacyjne = Soul Society, Sekcja Rozwoju Technologii | krewni = Brak | shikai = Raikū | debiut w anime = Odcinek 317 | japoński głos = Toshio Furukawa }} jest byłym żołnierzem siódmej rangi w 12. Oddziale oraz członkiem Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Postać występująca wyłącznie w anime. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Poprzedni wygląd Inaby Podczas gdy był naukowcem w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, miał rozpuszczone włosy z zaczesaną grzywką w prawą stronę. Lewa strona włosów była zafarbowana na blond, a druga na zielono. Nosił okulary z okrągłymi szkłami. Jest wysoki i chudy, nawet na twarzy, przez co ma podkreślone kości policzkowe. Nosił standardowy strój Shinigami, na co zarzucony był fartuch naukowca Instytutu. Po swojej zdradzie nosi długie, żółte szaty z kołnierzem, który sięga z tyłu ponad głowę. Nie nosi już okularów, a swoim Zanpakutō podpiera się dwoma rękami, jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, tyle że bez zgarbionej pozy. Osobowość Mimo że pracuje z innymi członkami 12. Oddziału, którzy zazwyczaj są negatywnie nastawieni na innych ludzi, jest grzeczny i posłuszny w poleceniach wydanych przez Shinigami wyższej od niego rangi. Prowadząc akcję, która ma na celu schwytanie Nozomi Kujō, jest bardzo niegrzeczny i arogancki wobec Kona oraz bez serca, gdy uderza kobietę w brzuch. Z początku wydaje się, że nie lubi Mayuriego, jednak później tłumaczy, że darzy go ogromnym szacunkiem, jednak wierzy i jest przekonany, że we wszystkich aspektach umiejętności naukowca może go przewyższyć. Historia Fabuła Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Inaba składa sprawozdanie na temat ruchu [[Dangai]] W Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Akon prosi o sprawozdanie Inaby na temat ostatnich ruchów działania Dangai. Przynosi książkę średnich rozmiarów, przy której Akon omawia miejsce pobytu Rangiku i Nanao ich kapitanom, Kyōraku i Hitsugayi. Kagerōza pokazuje, że nie ma potwierdzenia, że wróciły one z Senkaimon do Soul Society. Później, gdy Akon i Hiyosu czytają raport wysłany od Rukii, Inaba wchodzi do pokoju i mówi im, że kapitan Byakuya i inni wkraczają do Dangai w celu przeprowadzenia badań. Akon każe Kagerōzie, aby pokazał im właściwą drogę. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia widzi jeszcze przez chwilę zdjęcia Nozomi, po czym uśmiecha się i wychodzi z pokoju. thumb|right|190px|Kagerōza rozmawia z Nozomi W pomieszczeniu z dużą ilością Reigai, które piętrzyły się na jednej ścianie, Inaba zdejmuje swoje okulary, zakłada zestaw nowych rękawiczek, żółty płaszcz oraz drewnianą laskę, będącą jego Zanpakutō. Natychmiast wykorzystuje swój kostur, by przejść do Reigai Izuru Kiry i Nanao Ise, które wyglądają i zachowują się identycznie jak oryginały. Dziękuje im za zaczekanie i pyta ich, czy pójdą razem z nim. Wnioskując po dalszym rozwinięciu akcji, zgadzają się i idą do domu Ichigo, w którym przebywa Nozomi i Kon w ciele Kurosakiego. Kagerōza pyta go, gdzie znajduje się Kujō i mówi, że chce ją zabrać ze sobą. Kon z przerażoną miną odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby się przeciwstawiać, ponieważ z chęcią odda ją bez walki. Gdy wchodzą do pokoju, dziewczyna ucieka przez okno, przy czym Kon spostrzega, że reszta już za nią biegnie, po czym sam zaczyna jej szukać. Gdy chłopak znajduje ją, zostaje powstrzymany przez Shitotsu Sansen Inaby, po czym każe on duplikatom wicekapitanów go wykończyć. Następnie używa swojej trzciny cukrowej go ogłuszenia Nozomi, po czym Uryū Ishida pojawia się, mówiąc, że nieładnie jest tak bić kobiety. thumb|190px|left|Inaba vs Uryū Walka Inaby i Ishidy trwa. Kagerōza zauważa, że musi to być Quincy, ponieważ korzysta z Hirenkyaku. Po chwili rozmowy, duplikaty wicekapitanów chcą go zaatakować, jednak Inaba mówi im, że sam się z nim upora. Uryū wysyła wysoką ilość strzał w Kagerōzę, jednak ten używa Shunpo, unikając ich wszystkich. Przemieszcza się na szczyt budynku, po czym zza niego nadchodzi Seele Schneider, który odpiera swoją laską. Ishida zauważa pewne podobieństwo u niego i Mayuriego, po czym Inaba tłumaczy mu, że był on jego przełożonym. Uryū teraz rozumie, że dlatego wiedział tyle o jego Seele Schneiderze, jednak Kagerōza zaprzecza, mówiąc, że pierwszy raz widzi ten gadżet, choć z dużą szybkością udało mu się go rozpracować. Quincy strzela do niego jeszcze raz, po czym ten przemieszcza się obok Ishidy. Ten używa jeszcze raz Hirenkyaku, pojawiając się nad Inabą i wysyła sporą ilość strzał w swojego przeciwnika. Gdy ten ich unika, Ishida jest już za nim i do niego strzela, przebijając go, po czym spada z dużej wysokości na dół. W locie zauważamy jednak, że była to atrapa. Uryū tłumaczy mu, że wiedział, iż jego Ginrei Kojaku go nie dogoni, dlatego musiał zwiększyć prędkość swojego Hirenkyaku. Następnie stwierdza, że jeśli nie byliby wrogami, to prawdopodobnie by się zaprzyjaźnili, ponieważ oboje nie znoszą Kurotsuchiego. Ten jednak zaprzecza, przy czym Ishida nie wie, z której strony znajduje się Shinigami, po czym spostrzega go na ścianie budynku. Mówi Quincy, że darzy Mayuriego ogromnym szacunkiem, jednak jest pewien, że jest w stanie go przewyższyć. Inaba uwalnia następnie swój Shikai - Raiku, i robi nim pojedynczy obrót jedną ręką i błyskawicznie powala Uryū na ziemię. Na pomoc Quincy przybywają przyjaciele Sado i Orihime. Inoue chroni Ishidę swoją tarczą, a Yasutora atakuje napastnika. Inaba jednak przebija Sado i na pomoc przychodzi Ichigo. Kagerōza jest zdziwiony, że udało mu się tak szybko dojść do Karakury. Jednak domyśla się, że kluczem była Yourichi, która zablokowała przeciwników Wynalazki Reigai: Jest widziany, gdy w jednym z jego pomieszczeń przetrzymuje wiele Reigai. Również wiadomo, że potrafi stworzyć Reigai wicekapitanów i kapitanów, pozostawiając ten sam stan ich umiejętności oraz zachowań, jednak Yoruichi zauważa później, że w przeciwieństwie do oryginałów, są one agresywniejsze. Moce i umiejętności 190px|thumb|right|Inaba używający [[Byakurai]] Praktykant Kidō: Był w stanie powstrzymać Kona, używając średnio poziomowego Bakudō, nie wypowiadając przy tym numeru oraz nazwy zaklęcie. Może korzystać z niskopoziomowych Hadō, takich jak Byakurai.Anime Bleach, odcinek 318 Naukowiec i wynalazca: Jako członek Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, Inaba wykazał się niezwykle naukowym intelektem. Ze swojej wiedzy jest w stanie stworzyć prawie doskonałe duplikaty Reigai Shinigami wysokiej rangi. Wydaje się, że z łatwością rozumie daną sytuację i przystosowuje się do niej. Potrafi także wykryć naturę przeciwnika i sięgnąć po odpowiednie środki.Anime Bleach, odcinek 319 Ekspert walki mieczem: Kagerōza wykazał się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami walki mieczem. Jego styl walki jest płynny i bardzo precyzyjny, mogąc zmienić swój wzorzec ataku z niesamowitą szybkością do sytuacji.Anime Bleach, odcinek 319 Ze swoim Zanpakutō okazał się zdolnym do pokonania Rukii i Renjiiego oraz może się równać z takimi mistrzami walki mieczem jak Ichigo lub Yamamoto, a przy tym sprawiając wrażenie, że ma przewagę.Anime Bleach, odcinek 334 Ekspert Shunpo: W walce wykazał się znaczną umiejętnością wykorzystywania Shunpo. Podczas walki z Uryū był w stanie z łatwością unikać wszystkich strzał Quincy jego Ginrei Kojaku bez najmniejszego wysiłku.Anime Bleach, odcinek 319 Ogromna moc duchowa: Chociaż jest tylko 7 oficerem, Inaba wykazał się znaczną energią duchową, która jest w stanie konkurować z Bankai Ichigo i maską Hollowa (choć Kurosaki był znacznie osłabiony).Anime Bleach, odcinek 319 Unikalną cechą jego charakteru Sztucznej Duszy jest ukrycie Reiatsu, dzięki czemu nie można go wykryć. To pozwala mu również na swobodne poruszanie się w Dangai, a a nawet bezpiecznie przejść przez Kōtotsu, by odzyskać dane Sztucznych Dusz.Anime Bleach, odcinek 335 Manipulowanie czasem/przestrzenią: W wyniku szeroko zakrojonych badań nad Dangai, Inaba zyskał zdolność do zmiany czasu i przestrzeni. Skorzystał z tej zdolności do podróżowania z Dangai do Soul Society, a także kontrolowania Kōryū i Świata Przepaści.Anime Bleach, odcinek 324 Według Kisuke Urahary, jego umiejętności jednak nie obejmują kontroli nad Kōtotsu.Anime Bleach, odcinek 325Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Praktykant walki wręcz: Chociaż nigdy nie używał w realnej walce, Inaba wykazał wiele umiejętności, aby obezwładnić Nozomi jednym uderzeniem w szyję.Anime Bleach, odcinek 334 Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak drewniana laska. Jej uchwyt jest ciemnoniebieski i jest lekko zakrzywiony, aby komfortowo można było ją chwytać.Anime Bleach, odcinek 319 thumb|right|190px|Raikū w formie Shikai * Shikai: Raikū jest uwalniany komendą . Po uwolnieniu złote światło zaczyna obejmować laskę i ją przekształcać. Zamienia się ona w dwukierunkową voulgę z czerwonymi oznaczeniami, a użytkownik trzyma broń na jej samym środku.Anime Bleach, odcinek 319 Inaba może kontrolować bransoletki na przedramionach Reigai swoim Zanpakutō. Może je złamać, by Reigai zdobyły więcej Reiatsu.Anime Bleach, odcinek 329 thumb|190px|right|Portal Inaby :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Raikū ma zdolność do manipulowania przestrzenią. Jest to wykonywane przez szybki obrót Raikū, gdzie uderzenie, które aktywuje zdolność, brzmi jak dzwon. :Przemieszczenie przestrzeni: Pojawiając się do zamrożenia czasu za pomocą swoich portali, Kagerōza w rzeczywistości może natychmiast sam siebie przenieść bez ostrzeżenia do nowej lokacji. Yushima może atakować swojego przeciwnika osłoną.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 :Wymiarowe portale: Raikū jest również zdolny do tworzenia portali, aby połączyć się z Dangai. Można ich użyć także do uwięzienia przeciwników w Dangai.Anime Bleach, odcinek 326 :* Manipulacja przestrzenią: Kagerōza obracajac Raikū nad głową, gdzie zamraża przeciwnika w czasie. Ruch kołowy Raikū tworzy portal Dangai, który ogarnia przeciwnika i wciąga go do przepaści. Jego umiejętności nie są ograniczone tylko do manipulacji światem oraz Światem Przepaści.Anime Bleach, odcinek 334 Rejestruje miejsca i je odtwarza, dlatego też można odtworzyć portal do poprzedniego miejsca kręcąc Zanpakutō w lewo,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 ale może mieć też zapisane inne miejsce, gdzie był atak przeciwnika przy użyciu Zanpakutō. Potrafi odtworzyć ostatni nagrany atak tyle razy, ile chce.Anime Bleach, odcinek 328 Inaba używa tej umiejętności przez kręceniem Raikū w prawą stronę do zapisu, a w lewą do odtworzenia. :* Klony: Kagerōza wykazał możliwość wykorzystania swojego Zanpakutō do rejestracji siebie, tworząc w ten sposób klon samego siebie. W odróżnieniu gdy zdolności klonu drugiej osoby zostaną nagrane, działają samodzielnie, dopóki nie zostanie zniszczony.Anime Bleach, odcinek 334 * Bankai: Brak. Odniesienia ru:Кагероза Инаба en:Kagerōza Inaba fr:Kagerōza Inaba es:Kagerōza Inaba id:Kagerōza Inaba Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zmodyfikowane Dusze Kategoria:12. Oddział Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci walki wręcz Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tylko anime